Justice Doesn't Mean Happiness
by ObliviousHuman1
Summary: Gureesu is a new magical girl who is naive, but is forced to toughen up or she'll meet the unknown fate of becoming a witch. Will her wish that was ment to help her backfire? Find out in my first fanfiction. (This is in a different place than the show.)


**This is a Madoka Magica oc story and any characters from the series that I use belong to their creators, and all credit of those characters go to the creators of the show. Please, enjoy this is my first fanfictio** **n.**

 **Flashback**

I was returning from middle school and started walking home. I had the biggest grin on my face because of getting through the hardest part of the day. My days usually consisted of school, sleeping, and watching TV. I was very relaxed as usual and walked down the sidewalk to my house. I slowly got closer to the house, but then a loud noise pierced the air. I decided to follow the loud and almost pitiful noise. The voice led me to a house that was abandoned and infront of it a little ball of fur was visible. I stepped closer realizing that it was a little white cat like creature with stunning red eyes. I realised that no one was going to come for the cat like creature and decided to take it home in my backpack. I sneakily got in the door when suddenly my ears picked up sobbing. I ran to see what was wrong and saw my mother with the biggest tears in her eyes. Mother then realized that she wasn't alone anymore and put a fake smile on her face. Mom then said, " H-how are you and how was school?", then I then asked no longer smiling, "Are you okay and why are you crying?", my mom sighed saying, "I'll tell you when I'm ready". I said quietly before heading to her room, "I see ...okay then". I then went to her room and got the kitten out of the back pack. I dashed to the kitchen so Mom wouldn't find out about our little guest. When in the kitchen I ease dropped and listened in to my brother and Mom's conversation. Mom softly said, "Uncle Jiro has...caused an accident resulting in the death of a woman ...what's worse is...he was drunk while this happened...I don't know how I can tell her..". I ran with the meat and water for the cat to the bedroom. Tears fill my eyes as I ran down the dreaded hallway.

 **Flashback End**

I looked back on that day remembering when a part of my world was destroyed.

I then hear a loud thud on the desk alerting me of where my surroundings were. Mr.Kubo loomed over me with a death glare and said, "Miss Gureesu if you are going to take a nap there's a place designated for students like you." , and I answer sarcastically, "You mean Hell, right?", and he responded, " You had a close guess, but no sorry the place is called ... **detention** ". His soulless gray eyes seemed to gleam when he said this. I then stood to attention frightened a bit by the old bat's threat. The whole class seemed to snicker at the little war going on between me and the bat. The bat even complained to my mom about how my attitude and how it wasn't like this before. He's just being stubborn and wishes for me to be punished for everything I hate him.

 **Time skip til last the last class of the day**

My best friend is across the classroom reading a book under her desk as always.

She then starts mind chatting with me on accident while she reads the book. Needless to say I know more book knowledge than I cared to know. Kyubey let us talk during class through our minds, but it gets quite annoying sometimes. Kyubey told us not to use our magical girl powers during class as if we didn't already know. My eyes start staring into the distance. I was thinking about when Kyubey asked me to be a magical girl.

 **Flashback**

I entered my bedroom crying. I couldn't believe my first boyfriend cheated on me. He treated me like a toy, and I was naive. I thought all they were just friends. I remembered her evil little smile when I caught them kissing. He then asked me to make out with her and my heart shattered even more. I then say quietly to no one, "I wish life was fair". My anxiety flairs and I start to get suicidal thoughts. My mind said, "It's all your fault this happened." and I agreed with it. The little white kitten like creature then appeared out of nowhere and said, " My name is Kyubey and are you sure that you wish this?", and I said shocked, "Y-yes, can I have this wish come true?", and Kyubey answers blankly, "Yes ,but you have to become a magical girl and fight witches". I look at the creature with a questioning look and say, " What are witches?", Kyubey says emotionless, " They are being that have powerful energy and have unimaginable power. They use this power to cause havoc all around the world and even in different time lines". I look at Kyubey shocked, "How could I fight a witch?", it said, " Just become a magical girl is all you have to do and the strength of the wish determines how strong your power is.", I agree and say, "Yes, I want to become a magical girl...my wish will make karma real and the world will be a less horrible place". Kyubey's eyes glow bright red and a little oval shaped green gem landed in my hands. Kyubey

said, "Never let this soul gem become completely dark or something will happen that is devastating. You also must fight for grief seeds to clear the soul gem. Good luck".

 **Flashback End**

I feel my head fall on to the desk and I realize it is the end of the period. I start walking towards the bus as the school bell rings through the halls.


End file.
